Konoha's Elemental Fox
by haremlover4131
Summary: when Naruto is attacked at the age of four his adopted by Kakashi who trains him along with some of the other Jounin sensei's. With his bloodline Watch as Naruto becomes the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations. NarutoxHarem. Event's in this story will follow the cannon with just a little bend for added fun enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Elemntal Fox!

Summary: When Naruto is attacked at the age of 4 by a mob of angry villiger's he is adobted and trained by Kakashi. With the help of his powerful bloodline watch as Naruto becomes the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental nations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with the Naruto universe.

The village of Konohagakure is a peaceful place, and today is the same as every other day, just the people of the village civilian and shinobi alike going about thier normal everyday lives. But for one such person his everyday life is anything but normal. This is where we find said person a blonde haired, blue eyed boy wearing nothing but rags for clothes running through the streets and weaving in and out of alley ways trying to avoid the small mob of villiger's and some shinobi. Said boy is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Jinjuuriki of the almighty Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Today is October thenth, young Naruto's 4th birthday, usually you would assosiate a birthday as a happy time where friends and family come to visit, give presents and enjoy a birthday cake. But for young Naruto that isn't the case, his birthday he is met with anything but niceness, instead of family and friends visiting him he gets visited by the usual mob of angry villiger's, instdead of present's he gets beatings and instead of a birthday cake he gets a trip to the hospital.

Today is like any normal birthday for Naruto and this is where his story begins.

''Come back here Demon'' shouted a random civilian from the crowd of ten chasing after our hero, this only spurred said boy to run even faster his oceanic blue eyes darting around trying to find an escape route as the villiger's continued to chase after him shouting obscenities. Suddenly Naruto's eyes caught sight of an alley way and as fast as his little legs could carry him he darted straight for what he thought to be his escape.

_'I can make it'_ thought Naruto as he continued to run while playing the mantra over and over in his head. But as Naruto rounded the corner all hopes of escape died in his vision, for as soon as he came around the corner of the alley he was met with a dead end.

''Well isn't it our lucky day we have the little Demon trapped'' boasted the apparent leader of the mob, a short, fat man with brown hair balding on the top and dark brown eyes. Naruto slowly started backing away as the group got closer but his back soon met with the brick wall and he knew there was no chance he would escape this.

''Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?'' questioned naruto as the group stalked forward ready to end his life.

''What did you ever do to us? You killed our families you damn Demon and it's about time you pay!'' shouted a random shinobi of the group, a Chunin, judging by his attire.

''But I didn't kill anyone, I haven't done anything!'' cried out Naruto at a last attempt to save himself from being killed by the group of people in front of him, but to no avail as the same Chunin who previously spoke gripped Naruto around the neck and cleanly lifted him off the floof so he was dangling around a foot about it.

''Don't lie to us Demon we know you did it and today we will rid our lives of your exsistence and become hero's among the village!'' proclaimed the Chunin wich warrented cheers of aggreement to form behind him.

For the next hour the mob tortured young Naruto by any means nessascary using weapons of all variaties on the boy including kunai, knifes, bats and some even random kitchen utensils. Just when the Chunin raides his kunai one last time to go for the killing blow, and all hope seemed loss to Naruto a man at around the height of 6ft with the regular Jounin garb of Konoha adjusted with a face mask covering the bottom half of his face, black fingerless gloves sporting metal plates on the back with his Konoha headband going diagonally over his face, effectively covering his left eye and the strangest gravity defying silver hair which leans to one side appeared, grabbing the man's wrist effectively stopping his attack.

Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of Konohagakure is found to be walking through the streets of Konoha on his way to the Hokake tower to report from his latest mission, a simple B-rank of taking down a group of bandits terrorizing a local town in fire country, when he heard the sound of a muffled scream coming from a nearby alley. The sound was a quiet one too quiet to be picked up by civilian ears but with his trained Jounin senses he easliy picked it up, deciding to check it out he entered the alley only for his eyes to widen in shock.

There stood a group of eight cilvilians and two shinobi all stood around a small blonde haired blue eyed boy,covered in blood with his clothes ripped and torn all over in the fetal position crying and screaming in pain from being beaten by the small mob. Kakashi's shock slowly started to dissipate being replace by anger as the Chunin went for the killing blow on the boy he recognized as Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi. Moving at lightning speed Kakashi quickly intercepted the attack and caught the mans wrist mid swing.

Naruto led there frozen in place and wide eyed as he stared at his possible saviour unable to move due to the massive amount of pain that is wracked throughout his whole body. His eyes started to shut due to the pain and he slowly started to lose consiousness until everything went black.

Meanwhile Kakashi stared at the mob of people, eyes filled with hatred and disgust at what these people who do to a child, while the villiger's started to get angry at the man in front of them.

''What do you think you're doing? This is no way to treat a child of this village'' Kakashi declared with a voice filled with hate directed at the small gathering of people.

''We are doing a favour to this village by ridding it of this Demons exstence'' replied a random civilian of the group, which only angered Kakashi further by the group's treatment of his sensie's legacy. With a spike of chakra from Kakashi immediately a four man squad of ANBU appeared at Kakashi's side ready for him to give his order.

''Cat take these people to Ibiki for questioning'' ordered Kakashi to the squad leader a cat masked ANBU. She appeared to be female by the tell tale signs of an hour glass figure, perky c-cup breasts and long purple hair which came down to her mid back, she wore the standard ANBU armour of Konaha with shin guards and arm guards reaching from her wrist to her elbow along with a katana strapped to her back. This woman is Yugao Uzuki, Konoha's sword mistress.

''Right away Kakashi-Senpai'' responded Yugao and as soon as they arrived the gathered the protesting and shouting civilians and dissapeared once more.

As soon as the ANBU had gone Kakashi moved over to the still unconscious form of Naruto and picked him up in a bridal carry and hopped up to the rooftops speeding towards the hospial.

As soon as Kakashi reached the hospital he raced towards the front desk in rush to get the poor, bleading and thouroughly beaten boy in his arms some profesional medical care.

''Excuse me I need a doctor as quick as possible'' Kakashi all but shouted in panic at the nurse at the front desk, who at first jumped straight into action but upon noticing the boy in the mans arms just sneered and ignored them. This proved to anger Kakashi as his killer intent sky rocketed drawing everyone's attention to him at that moment in time.

''IF YOU DON'T HELP THIS BOY THEN I WILL HAVE YOU SENT TO IBIKI DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'' shouted an angered Kakashi at the nurse at the front dest who at that point decided, albeit reluctantly, that it would be in her best interest to call a doctor istead of being sent to a torture and interrigation specialist.

''Right away sir'' the woman stuttered out and called for a doctor who came and led Kakashi to a room down the hall where he plced Naruto on the bed to allow the doctors to get to work.

After an hour had passed Naruto was stabelized and the doctors could do no more but he had still not woken up yet, but at around this time Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, knicknamed the 'Proffeser' for mastering over a thousand justu appeared next to Kakashi. He is an old man standing at around 5ft 6' whith a small grey beard addourning his white kage robes and hate with the village kanji for 'fire' on it.

''What happened Kakashi?'' asked the old Hokage while staring at Naruto's still form on the hospital bed. Kakashi looked over at the village's leader moderately suprised by his prescence.

''I found him being attacked on my way to report from my mission Hokage-Sama. He was being attacked by a small mob consisting of eight civilians and two shinobi sir, I stopped them just in time to save his life and summoned a squad of ANBU to take the attackers into custody to be sent to Ibiki, and then I brought him here to get medical attention.'' Kakashi informed the third who sighed and inwardly cursed the people of the village for thier stupid behaiviour towards the boy.

''Damn, why can't they just see that he's the jailor and not the demon itself'' the old Hokage mused while Kakashi started thinking of ways to help the boy out of respect of his sensei.

''Hokage-Sama what has Naruto's like been like so far in the village?'' asked Kakashi to which the third sighed and dicided to explain to Kakashi what young Naruto's life has been like.

''Well Naruto has lived a very hard life so far Kakashi, harder than any boy Naruto's age should, he grew up in an orphanage along with a few others but has yet to make any friends it appears the older generations hatred for Naruto has passed down to the younger generation as well. But as far as I am aware Naruto is doing fine, I get monthly reports from the orphange that details Naruto's condition there, but I have had my suspicions that those reports are based on a lie and this incident only proves to solidify my suspicion even more, but I can't do anything about it due to my job as the the village kage I cannot show favouritism.'' the old Hokage answered Kakashi's question in a sad tone leading Kakashi to an idea that will help Naruto now and in the future.

''Hokake-Same I would like to adopt young Naruto and possibly if he wishes help train him in the shinobi arts if he so wishes'' announced Kakashi startling the Hokage by the decleration and even further startling him by the sheer determination in the mans eyes. Slowly the aged Hokage let a small smile grace his lips at the fact there is atleast someone willing to help young Naruto.

''Very well Kakashi I will head to my office to get the paperwork and i'll be back before Naruto wakes up so we can get the details sorted'' informed the this to which Kakashi replied with his legendery eye-smile.

''Thank you Hokage-Sama I will to my best to take care of Naruto'' Kakashi announced to the third who nodded at Kakashi and left in a swirl of leaves towards his office to fetch the adoption papers.

Naruto groaned as he groggily woke up, as he opened his eyes he immediately shut them again as to get used to the light in the room, as he opened his eyes again he noticed he was in an all white room that he rocognized belonged to Konoha's hospital futher inspecting the room he looked out the window to realize it was starting to show signs of getting dark.

''Oh Naruto good to see you're awake'' Naruto snapped his head to the which he didn't recognize and found it to be the man that saved him from the mob standing in the doorway to his hospital room next to the third Hokage, Naruto instantly smiled upon seeing his grandfather figure.

''Hey old man, and who are you?'' the duo smiled upon seeing that Naruto was fine and had no emotional trauma from being attacked and Kakashi decided now was the best time to introduce himself.

''Hello Naruto my name is Kakashi Hatake and i'm a Jounin of the village'' Kakashi introduce himself with and eye-smile. Suddenly as if by magic Naruto remembered something with led him to pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi startling the man a little.

''You? Your the one who saved me aren't you?'' Naruto accused to which Kakashi frowned a bit at remembering the incident in the alley.

''Yes he is Naruto, but please tell me what you were doing out so late when you should have been in the orphanage?'' Sarutobi asked bringing himself back into the convosation. Naruto frowned upon being asked that question and decided to the old Hokage of his position.

''Well I was kicked out of the orphanage two weeks ago and I was on my way to see if I could find any food because I was hungry and I got chased by the villagers when I ran into a dead end'' Naruto explained at which point both adults were barely containing thier anger upon hearing that Naruto was living on the streets.

''Well Naruto you don't have to live like that any longer because Kakashi her has decided he wants to adopt you'' elplained Hiruzen to which Kakashi eye-smile and naruto went wide-eyed in shock. someone wanted to adopt him? he just couldn't believe it. deciding to confirm it Naruto turned to Kakashi and tentatlively asked.

''Really? Your going to adopt me?'' asked Naruto somewhat afraid of the answer to his question.

''Yes Naruto, are you okay with that?'' Kakashi asked back to wich Naruto sprang and Kakahi and pulled him in a death hug, nodding his head furiously while crying tears of joy making the adult duo chuckle and for Kakashi to ruffle Naruto's hair making tho boy pout cutely.

''Well I better get going back to my office to finish my paperwork, Naruto the doctor said you are free to leave when you wake up so i'll leave you and Kakashi to it okay?'' asked the Hokage making Naruto realease the hug on Kakashi and form his famous foxy gring at the veteran leader.

''Okay old man'' shouted naruto and the old Hokage chuckled at Naruto's happiness.

''Come on then Naruto it's time to see you your new home'' said Kakashi and Naruto replied with a nod before turning back to Sarutobi.

''Sure thing Kakashi-nii-san, well goodbye old man i'll see you around'' anounced naruto while walking out of the room with Kakshi in tow, the old Hokage smiled in thier direction before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves to finish off the rest of his paperwork for the day.

Once Kakashi and Naruto left the hospital Kakshi turned to Naruto and decided it was best if they bought some new clothes for Naruto to wear in place of the literal rags he had on. Meanwhile Naruto was pondering something and decided he should ask Kakashi about it.

''Hey Kakashi-nii-san do you think I could become a shinobi?'' asked Naruto startling Kakashi a little by the sudden question.

''Why do you want to become a shinobi Naruto-kun?'' asked Kakashi trying to see whether he should train Naruto or not depending on the answer he gives.

''So I can protect my self and my precious people and the when I become strong enough i'll become Hokage like the old man and protect everyone in the village'' answered Naruto full of determanation causing Kakashi to eye-smile at him willing to train Naruto because of his answer.

''That is a very good answer Naruto-kun and if you want I can start training you ready for when you go to the academy but we will have to get you some equipment to get you prepared for this training'' Kakashi stated and Naruto got a gleam in his eye at the possibility of training causing Kakshi to chukle at Naruto's enthusiasm for training.

''Okay Kakashi-nii-san lest go!'' shouted Naruto running ahead leaving Kakshi to catch up.

After walking through the village for a little Naruto and Kakashi stopped in front of a little building in the far end of the shopping district of Konoha, the building wasn't too big or small and the walls were made of concrete painted a light brown shade all over, above the door was a sign post that read the name of the store 'the bear claw'.

''Alright Naruto-kun this is the place where we're going to get your shinobi equipment'' informed Kakashi to wich naruto replied with a nod in the affirmative and Kakashi eye-smiled as he lead Naruto into the store.

As they walked through the door to the shinobi store the bell rang allerting the owner of a customer , Naruto spotted the owner stood behind the counter reading what appeared to be a weapons magazine but put it down upon hearing the bells. The owner was a fairly tall and bulky man but also quite old in age leading Naruto to believe he was once a shinobi, he had light brown hair with greying patches, which confirmed his old age, dark brown eyes which showed the experiance of a once powerful shinobi, but other than that the man was pretty non-descript.

''Hello customer-san how may I help you?'' the man asked to which Kakashi walked up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

''We are just shopping for some clothes and ninja equipment'' Kakashi informed the man who nodded and Kakashi looked down and Naruto grabbing his attention ''Naruto I want you to go and buy some clothes like pants, shirts and sandals while I go and get you some other equipment for your training okay?'' Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded while walking off to get some clothes while Kakashi got some equipment to help with the training.

As Naruto was looking around he saw some stuff he like and decided to try it on, when he came out of the changing room he was dressed in a pair of black shinobi sandals with steel it the toe area for hightened strength for kicks along with protection, a pair of standard black shinobi pants, a sleeveless black shirt topped off with a bright orange sash wrapped around the waist. happy with the chosen outfit Naruto grabbed three copies and made his way back to the check-out to wait for Kakashi.

When Kakashi arrived at the check-out so they could pay for the items he was carrying a standard set of kunai and shuriken with holsters for each along with some regular storage scrolls along with something Naruto had never seen before. They appeared to be a strap with what looked like rectangular pieces of meatal attached with seal arrays on them, Naruto decided to ask Kakashi about them later.

''Wow Naruto you look like a real shinobi'' Kakashi said to which Naruto gave him his biggest foxy grin possible. ''Did you get everything you need?'' asked Kakashi.

''Yes Kakashi-nii-san I got three outfits of the one i'm wearing'' Naruto informed to which Kakashi nodded.

''Good the only thing left is to pay then. Could you ring these up please?'' Kakashi asked the owner who smiled and noodded at the two as he sarted to ring the items up on the cash-register.

''That will be £200 please'' informed the owner to which Kakashi paid the man and both left the store to go back to Kakashi's house to show Naruto his new home.

After some more walking and a little small talk the pair arrived at a nice looking building in Konoha's shinobi district. The building itslef was three stories tall and was pure white in colour, it looked to house a least one hundred people in it as well. Kakashi started walking up the stairs with Naruto following until they reached the third floor and Kakashi got his key out to open the door.

After opening the door and walking inside Naruto and Kakashi procceded to take thier sandals off and naruto moved inside to take a look around, the place was of a moderate size consisting of a living room, which just had a simple recliner chair a two person couch and a flat screen T.V, the kitchen just consisted of the standard equipment i.e oven, fridge ect with the bathroom being no different along with two moderately sized bedrooms.

''Well Naruto-kun what do you think?'' Kakashi asked Naruto upon noticing him looking around.

''It's great Kakashi-nii-san'' replied Naruto causing Kakashi to eye-smile at him.

''Well i'm glad you think so, it is going to your new home after all'' joked Kakashi and Naruto just nodded. Kakashi began to walk upto a door motioning Naruto to follow him, which he did. ''Okay Naruto this where be your room, I want you to be ready for your training tomorrow so make sure you go to sleep okay'' Kakashi told Naruto to which Naruto turned around and hugged him.

''Okay Kakashi-nii-san, goodnight'' said Naruto and Kakashi nodded at him. Naruto let go of Kakashi and enetered the room that would be his from now on. After putting his clothes away naruto quickly got ready for bed and lay down on the covers contemplating on the day he just had, it was by far the best day of his life and it will only get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Elemental Fox!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything belonging to the Naruto universe.

000

Author's notes: Hey guys first of all i'd like to say i'm new to wrighting and this is the first thing i've ever written. Secondly i'd like to ask for some help about coming to the romance part of the story and how to build it from scratch since i'm new to this. Any help will be appreciated and thank you for reading, enjoy!

000

Konoha's Elemental Fox: Chapter 2: Training begins

000

The next day Naruto groaned as he woke up to the sound of knocking, ''Come on Naruto it's time to get up, we're going to begin your training today'' he heard Kakashi speak from the other side of the door. Turning his head towards the nightstand to the side of his bed he saw that it was just reaching 05:00 AM which caused Naruto to groan as he slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to do his daily morning routine.

After having a quick shower and dressing in the clothes Kakashi bought him yesterday, Naruto exited the bedroom and moved towards the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being made.

''Good morning Kakashi-nii-san!'' exclaimed Naruto as he entered the kitchen to which Kakashi turned around and began setting the table to a breakfast of bacon and eggs with some juice to drink.

''Good morning Naruto, are you ready to begin your training?'' asked Kakashi as he and Naruto both sat down at the table and began to eat the breakfast Kakashi had made.

''I sure am Kakashi-nii-san, and just you wait when i'm strong enough i'll become Hokage and protect the people of the village'' announced Naruto, eyes full of determination after he finished a rather large mouthful of eggs.

''Well that's good to hear Naruto, now about your training i've decided to spread out a training schedule over the next two years for you for when you enter the academy, in those two years you will be trained by me and some of my close friends in the fields of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. How does that sound to you?'' asked Kakashi although he already knew the answer when he spotted the gleam in Naruto's eyes making him chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm for training.

''That sound's awsome Kakashi-nii-san, but who are your friends?'' asked Naruto and as if the question was heard there was a knock at the door and Kakashi got up to answer it. Once he opened the door three people walked in that Naruto had never seen before.

The first person was a tall well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowlstyle. The man is wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Jounin fak jacket of Konoha. His forhead protector is attached to a red cloth which is wrapped around his waist like a belt. This man is Konoha's green beast, Might Guy and Konoha's number one Taijutsu specialist.

The second person was a woman that has purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She is also wearing reddish-purple lipstick. The woman is wearing the standard Konoha ANBU uniform consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She also has the signature ANBU tatoo on her right shoulder. The woman is Yugao Uzuki, ANBU cat and Konoha's best Kenjutsu user.

The last person of the trio was also a woman, she has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She is wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. This woman is Kurenai Yuhi, Genjustu mistress of Konoha, leading Genjutsu artist of Konoha, also known as Konoha's ice queen.

''Beautiful...'' Naruto muttered as the only word that came to mind as he marveled at the beauty of the two women in front of him, although both caught what he said aand developed a light tint of pink on thier cheeks at beeing complimented by the boy.

''YOSH! YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY NARUTO-KUN!'' yelled guy in his signiture good-guy pose as he stared at naruto while his teeth gained a shine.

''Huh? you say something?'' asked naruto as he was roused from his staring by guy's sudden outburst which caused said man to cry anime tears and start talking about cool and hip attitudes while the other three snickered at thier friends expense.

''Naruto I would like you to meet my friends Might Guy, Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuhi'' Kakashi introtuced the people to which naruto turned to them and gave his best foxy grin.

''It's a pleasure to meet you all'' said naruto as he dipped his head as a sign of respect to the two Jounin's and one ANBU in front of him, causing each of them to smile at him.

''It's a pleasure to meet you as well naruto-kun'' all of them spoke in perfect unison to which naruto smiled and nodded in acknowlegement.

''Anyway, I have called all of you here in hopes that maybe you could help me train young naruto here in your field of expetise?'' asked kakashi as he brought all of their atttention back to the matter at hand. Said people seemed to ponder the idea taking it into though. Guy was the first person to break from his thoughts.

''I will train you in the art of Taijutsu if and only if you are willing to put all of your heart and soul into the training can you do this for me naruto-kun?'' guy asked with all the seriousness he could muster which caught naruto off guard fo a second before he righted himself to replu to guy's question.

''Yes guy-sensei I will do my best in your training and give it everything i've got'' naruto replied with so much determination you could see little embers in his eyes to which guy smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to the naruto's promise. Next it was Kurenai's turn to speak up as she had made her descision.

''I have also decided I would like to train naruto-kun in the art of Genjutsu'' Kurenai announced which recieved a hug from naruto which startled her a bit but her eyes softened when she saw his foxy grin.

''Thank you kurenai-chan I will do my very best in your teachings'' spoke naruto as he canceled the hug and then everyone turned to yugao who seemed to be just finishing up debating with herself wether to train naruto or not. As she opened her eyes seemingly to have come to a decison she walked upto naruto and bent down so she was eye level with his and spoke in a soft yet commanding tone.

''I will also help train you in the art of Kenjutsu naruto but you are not to touch a real sword until you have reached the rank of Genin, understand?'' yugao commanded in a stern voice as she gazed at naruto, trying to get her point across.

''Of course yugao-chan I will do as you say'' naruto declared before giving his best foxy grin and hugging yugao who blushed a little and gave a small hug back until he let go.

000

The rest of the day we could find kakashi, guy, kurenai and yugao talking about how they would train naruto and time rotations between the four of them with naruto putting in little comment's everyone now and again as he saw fit. After everyone was done talking and had decided on the best scheduale possible guy, kurenai and yugao left, but not not after a hug from naruto for kurenai and yugao which left both women blushing lightly, and naruto and kakashi both went to thier seperate rooms with the former thinking how much his life is going to chamge.

000

The next morning we find naruto standing in a clearing inside one of Konoha's training fields infront of his new sensei's, kakashi for ninjutsu, guy for taijutsu, kurenai for genjutsu and yugao for kenjutsu.

''Alright naruto we have been talking and we think that this is the best plan of action for training you'' began kakashi as he started explaining the training schedule to naruto. ''First we are going to divide the next two years we have into four courses, those for courses will include six months of taijutsu training from guy, then ninjutsu training form, followed by genjutsu training from kurenai and lastly basic kenjutsu training from kurenai, understand so far?'' asked kakashi to which naruto nodded with an excited smile on his face.

''I sure am kakashi-nii-san'' replied the excited naruto.

''Good 'cause we are now going to be explaining our individual training scheldule's to you, guy your up'' kakashi announce and with that guy stepped forward with an uncharacteristically serious attitude.

''Well i've decided to use my time and split it into three sections of stamina training, followed but speed and strength training and depending on the first two i'll teach naruto a taijutsu style depending on what I think will best suit him'' guy explained and after getting nods from the others he went back to his origional spot and kurenai stepped up.

''Well I also decided to use my time like guy did and split it into three sections of chakra control where kakashi would have left off from naruto-kun's training, followed by genjutsu detecting and despelling and then finish with some genjutsu practice. Although I think it might be a bit hard for naruto-kun to actually use genjutsu but some higher level ones he might be able to learn'' added kurenai and after getting more nods went back to her origional spot for yugao to step up.

''I will also be teaching naruto-kun in a similar manner by splitting my time with some simple weapon education and practice, followed by basic kenjutsu training and if I have enough time I will introuduce naruto-kun to stealth and tactics to finish'' yugao finished her explanation and all eyes fell upon kakashi who would be giving his training schedule, seeing the stares kakashi stepped forward and began to explain his part.

''Well we all had the same idea about seperating the traing at least'' kakashi muttered as he finally made it to stand in front of the others. ''Well i'll be using the time to be training naruto in chakra control for the first part, followed by the basic academy jutsu and if I have enough time i'll be teaching him some low rank elemental ninjutsu'' kakashi finished and everyone seemed to be satisfied with the traing schedule's, none more so than naruto who at this point was bursting with excitement and had a grin that threatened to split his face.

Kakashi then turned back to his fellow Jounin and began muttering something with the occasional comment with concernerd glances from kurenai and yugao, which confused naruto greatly.

''what are you guys talking about?'' asked naruto deciding to step into the conversation. Kakashi sighed and everyone turned to look at naruto and motioning to sit down, which he did without question, after everyone sat down kakashi decided to get things started.

''Naruto what do you know about the Kyuubi?'' kakashi asked in a serious tone making naruto more confused than he already was at the sudden question.

''I know it attacked Konoha four years ago, and that the yondaime killed it'' naruto answered, noticing how the four Jounin slightly saddened at his answer.

''Well the truth is naruto that yondaime-sama did not kill the kyuubi'' kakashi said shocking naruto slightly, but kakashi just continued. ''You see naruto demon's like the kyuubi are just giant constructs of chakra in a physical form so the only way to beat them is to seal them. The night of the kyuubi attack naruto yondaime-sama sealed the kyuubi into a newborn baby, that baby was you naruto'' kakashi finished his little speach, noticing how naruto on the verge of tears as he said this to which kurenai and yugao run upto him and hugged him while saying soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back.

Naruto was in a state of shock right now as his whole life just clicked into place as if he had found the missing piece to a puzzle. So that was why the villages hated him and abused him?, that was why he was never treated right in the orphanage?, was he a demon like the villagers say?, he looked to kakashi with puffy eyes and tear stains down his cheeks and decided to ask the question even though he was afraid of the answer. ''Kakashi-nii-san am I a demon?'' naruto asked with fear evident in his voice while the group just saddend even more with kurenai and yugao still hugging him and now rubbing his back soothingly.

''No naruto you're not a demon, your just as human as anyone of us hear right now'' Kakashi answered him, naruto let a small smile cross his face at the answer and the women let go of him seeing as thier comforting job was over.

''I'll just have to prove that to everyone then, from this day forward i'll show the world that i'm naruto uzumaki and not the kyuubi'' naruto stated with as much determination as he could muster stunning the four aldult's present before smiles crossed thier face's and they gave themselves that they would help naruto to achieve this goal.

The rest of the day was spent with naruto and the others just hanging out and naruto getting to know a little bit about his new teachers. When they were done getting to know each other everyone went home so they could think about the small details of naruto's training, and naruto himself went to rest from the emotional strain allowing one thought cross his mind before the bliss that is sleep overcame him.

_'Watch out world 'cause i'm naruto uzumaki and here I come'_ ...

000

Authors notes: thank you for reading, update soon, Haremlover out...


End file.
